


I'm weird. I'm a weirdo.

by shipping_and_tears



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aromantic Jughead, Asexual Jughead, Bisexual Archie, M/M, Middle School, experimenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_and_tears/pseuds/shipping_and_tears
Summary: Archie needed to figure some stuff out, so did Jughead.





	I'm weird. I'm a weirdo.

Archie and I were sitting on the edge of his bed, slouching over video game controllers, when suddenly he paused the game and looked at me for a second. "Jug? Have you ever thought about kissing a guy?" He said, his voice a little shaky. The question took me by surprise even though we were middle schoolers, we must have been 12 or something, and we were going through puberty and trying to figure out what we liked. 

I bit my lip and looked back at him, "I'll be honest, Arch. I've never really thought about kissing anyone." He nodded, it wasn't like my answer was completely shocking, he was my best friend. He knew I didn't think about girls the way he and other guys did. That's probably why he was asking in the first place, everybody else seemed to think I was gay. "Why? Have you?"

"I don't know, kind of. I mean I've always liked girls, but lately..." He trailed off and tossed his controller aside. "Do think we could try it? Kissing? Then we can figure it out and get it over with."

I almost laughed and threw out some kind of sarcastic quip. But I caught myself, Archie needed this, Archie needed a friend to do this for him, to help him figure stuff out. Plus, who knew, maybe I would figure myself out too, maybe I would feel something. I just nodded and said, "What are you waiting for, Andrews? Turn on that famous charm none of the girls can resist." He chuckled and then leaned in. Our lips touched, and nothing happened. No fireworks or chills down my spine, just the urge to tell him to buy better-tasting chapstick. Thinking back on it now, it wasn't a bad kiss, there was a reason Archie was popular with the ladies but other than the basic sexual urges every 12-year-old boy has, I felt nothing. My body could react, but mentally, I never wanted to do that again. There were so much better ways to spend our time, we could be playing video games and eating Pringles instead of smashing our faces together.

The kiss was kind of long, I didn't react much because even though I tried I wasn't feeling it. Archie, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying himself. When we pulled away he seemed satisfied, like all of his questions had answers, I couldn't say the same for myself. "Yeah, I think I like guys." He said with a goofy grin as he scooted out of my personal space and grabbed his controller.

"I don't think I like anyone," I said, still confused and disappointed that it didn't work. That I still wasn't "normal" like everyone said I should be. "I guess I'm just a weirdo."

"Nope, you're just different. Kevin likes guys, Reggie likes girls, I like both, and you like strawberry milkshakes. And all of us are perfectly normal." I smiled and he unpaused the game, "Now back to kicking your ass at Mario Kart."

Archie Andrews was a good friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about making this a series of Riverdale characters discovering their sexualities, so lemme know if that is something you would be interested in :) Also, I'm not ace or aro but I really wanted to add some aro ace jughead content, so if I did anything wrong or somehow offended anybody who is asexual or aromantic, please tell me. I'm not perfect and I really want to fix my mistakes.


End file.
